Dream
by Montanaluvmesser101
Summary: Songfic. It's midnight and Danny and Lindsay cannot sleep. Lindsay decides to tell a bedtime story, but a little differently than normally. Really random. Please Review. xoxox


A/N: I really wanted to do another songfic as I enjoyed writing Behind Blue Eyes so much. However, I couldn't find a song. So, as crazy as I am, I typed into Youtube random words. I found this song after typing in dream. I thought it was such a beautiful song I had to write to it. So here it is. It's really random and quiet short. I hope you like it. Thankyou for reading it, and I hope you tell me if you like it! Thanks.xoxox

I don't own the song "A dream" by Priscilla Ahn and I don't own CSI:NY or Lindsay and Danny.

* * *

"Tell me a story Montana." Danny whispered as he brushed a strand of hair from her face as they lay in silence. It was exactly midnight and the two just couldn't get to sleep. Lindsay was snuggled up in a little ball curled up inside of Danny's embrace. She looked up to meet his gaze, and he noticed how her eyes sparkled more than the stars, which watched over New York City.

"What about?" Her voice was so quiet that it faded in the air.

He shrugged and grinned, pressing her nose softly with his finger causing her to smile.

"Something about the perfect world of Lindsay." Lindsay rolled her eyes and laughed at the way Danny pulled a childlike face when he said his suggestion. Lindsay yawned and closed her eyes for a second, daintily covering her mouth with her small hand. She opened them again and grinned at Danny.

"you make my life perfect. And you already know that story." She faded off at the end as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Closing his eyes Danny relaxed, as he rubbed Lindsay's back soothingly. She shifted so that she wasn't in a ball anymore, but still in a position where Danny could embrace her and caged her in his arms.

"How about you tell me about your childhood." Danny could tell this story of by heart but he still loved to hear it from Lindsay. She opened her eyes and him and a little glint in them meant that she had something up her sleeve. Instead of telling him the story like she always did, she pulled away from him, and got off the bed. Holding her hand out to him, she wanted him to take it. he slid his large hand into her small hand, they fit together well. Pulling him out of bed, she smiled up at him.

"I have a better idea." Moving away from the bed Lindsay turned away from Danny and opened her mouth. She began to sing.

_  
I was a little girl alone in my little world who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees, and fed my houseguests bark and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green.  
_

_  
I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest swing.  
I had a dream._

Danny watched her as she smiled to herself and started to spin around like a ballerina. He laughed as she walked up to him with a wide smile. Taking his hands she pulled him close to her small frame, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands roamed her back and found a spot on her hips to stay. Slowly they began to move to the slow rhythm of Lindsay sweet voice and Danny took the lead in the dancing.

_  
Long walks in the dark through woods grown behind the park, I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me, God answered in silent reverie. I said a prayer and fell asleep.  
_

Magically, the New York Yankees jersey that she was wearing (she had stolen it from Danny, complaining that she had "lost" all her tops…when she had infact just hidden them under the many boxes in the wardrobe) turned into a dress, a navy blue strapless dress with pure white polka dots on. a large bow finished the look off, and she wore remained barefoot. They slid along the wooden floors gracefully, as one, like swans gliding along a glistening stream under the full moon. Her dress puffed out beautifully as Danny span her around, and they made it to the balcony of the apartment. The door was already open to let some fresh air into their home. They didn't stop dancing to Lindsay's singing and forgot about the coldness of the midnight breeze. Lindsay looked up and didn't break the eye contact with Danny. Her eyes still sparkled, a rival sparkle for the stars above them, which watched as the young couple danced through the night. It was as if they were floating, and the only care in the world was for each other. The noise of the few cars below was faded, Lindsay's voice out powering it. Danny's warmth from his body shielded her from becoming cold and the whole world just circled around them.

_I had a dream  
That I could fly from the highest tree.  
I had a dream._

Now I'm old and feeling grey. I don't know what's left to say about this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well, there's many tales I've lived to tell. I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now to fly from the highest wing.

I had a dream

The dancing slowed and Lindsay rested her head against Danny's chest, gently soothed by his heartbeat and the movement of his hands through her hair. The looked over the skyline of New York and took in the beauty of it. Lindsay looked up and, like every time she looked at the night sky, she was breathless of how beautiful the patterns of the stars were, and how full the moon always looked. She sighed as she relaxed against Danny's embrace and smiled. Closing her eyes, she slowly fell asleep. Danny gently picked her up and made his way to their bed. Placing her down, the dress turned into dust as his clothes replaced it. placing the blanket over her, he lay next to her, and admired her beauty and angelic look as she slept. Smiling, he thanked God for bringing her into his life, for giving him the gift to fly with her. Closing his eyes, he tightly clung to her, and shared a dream with her.


End file.
